If only you noticed SpainXReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: You were both laughing together as he cracked another joke. It was wonderful for you but never knew you missed out on the little important things that slipped past your conversations since the day you met him. The way he would always listen attentively to whatever you said with a slight nod and a warm smile If only you noticed. SpainXReader one shot reader insert R and R please


You sat across two tables from him crossing your legs as you sipped your [f/t] of drink very slowly. Why… because Spain was here in the little petite café but he wasn't alone. You watched him converse smoothly with all the ladies surrounding him all but you.

Today was International Relations day and you as country were picked to visit Spain. Of all countries why Spain , it's like God was purposely taunting you by hanging this fine specimen of a man dangling on a hook in front of you.

You slowly brought the cup up to your lips as you slowly peeked a glance in his direction catching a glimpse of his unbearably beautiful green eyes. You smiled slowly to yourself as your cheeks began to heat up , you instinctively stared at your cup hoping he won't notice. But then you realized he never gave attention to you anyway. Even when he sat next to you in world meetings , you two would only exchange a few words like 'What's the time..' in his heavy Spanish accent that sounded like heaven every time you heard it. Those few words meant everything to you , you were a girl obsessed with **Antonio** **Hernández Carriedo.**

'[Name]…[Name]..' said Spain interrupting your thoughts as you smoothly tried to turn toward him but it ended up being awkwardly fast . You mentally cursed yourself.

'Yeah..'You said smiling.

'Come over here I want you to meet mis niñas…[my girls].' He said cheerfully . You weren't an idiot you knew what that meant and it hurt your heart.

You faked a smile as you walked over towards him slowly.

'This is Lolita, …' He said slowly pointing to each of the girls while you nodded obliviously to all of their names .

'Well..[Name]..You can go back to whatever you were doing now..' He said chirpily while you trudged toward your lone table as the girls started to snicker one by one.

'Please play that song for us …please…' said one girl as she clung onto his shoulder. Why couldn't you do that…..not that you wanted to cling like an annoying hag….you just wanted to hold him in your arms.

' Okay..' He said chuckling as he pulled out his precious guitar , the one he never let you hold or anyone for that matter as he started to strum a catchy upbeat dance tone.

_**You got to tell her, what she wants to hear**_

_**You've got to move her deep inside her heart,**_

_**You've got to listen when she tries to speak**_

_**And tell her she's the bomb.**_

_**You've got to make her feel like she's the one,**_

_**You've to show her without her it's no fun,**_

_**You've got to make her see where she belongs**_

_**And tell here she's the bomb.**_

Spain as he got into the song started to twirl the girls around him as he continued the song while you sat still away from him listening to the beauty of his voice. Why couldn't he tell you what you wanted to hear?

'[Name]…Me and the girls are going out …Adios [Name] ….I 'll see you later. ' He said smiling as he walked away .What the hell , those were not the words you wanted to hear. You groaned as you rested your head reluctantly on the table.

XX

You tapped your feet impatiently as you waited nearly an hour for Spain to come pick you up . An hour was too late , you hated waiting. You slowly walked towards the arena where an important part of Spanish culture was taking place ; the bull fight that Spain had promised that he would take you.

You sat right in the front as you saw Spain laughing and flirting with a crowd of girls .

'[Name]…You made it..' He said chirpily as he walked towards gazing upwards at you.

'No thanks to you..' You said scoffing lightly.

'..What?..Oh ….Im so sorry ….I forgot…I'll make it up to you …how about the two of us go sightseeing together….'He said slowly smiling like a goofy idiot.

'Okay..' You said slowly. Of course you said yes . What option do you have when this gorgeous Spaniard happen to be the love of your life for so many years….

The bull fight started with Spain as the matador, you couldn't help but regret coming to watch this , you couldn't bear to see him hurt. Every time he lost a match, he would go on and on especially when he was drunk , it was unbelievably scary but you were the one who took him home safely that day , but he still doesn't know that.

The fight started as the bull charged dangerously close to him , you couldn't help but let out a squeal. Spain majestically dodged it as the red cloth wavered in the air. You cheered unbelievable loudly grinning like an idiot at the same time.

It finally ended with Spain victorious as the winner. You walked towards the entrance to congratulate him.

'Spain…Spain..' You shouted loudly trying to raise your voice higher than the crowd of girls surrounding him. You got the excuse you wanted to talk to him , its natural… right to congratulate someone. You stood there smiling like an idiot as he walked towards you.

' [Name]..How was it..You learned a lot about my culture right?' He said grinning like an adorable cat. 'Si..' You said goofily while he started to chuckle lightly.

'I got to go now….I'll talk to [Name] later..Si..' He said painfully happily again as he walked into the arms of his adoring fans while you dejectedly walked away.

XX

Today you saw the sights of Spain alone without the idiot who promised to take you.

' [Name]….' Spain said waving from a distance. You scowled and turned away from him , you knew he was avoiding you….. forgetting once is acceptable but not twice especially when he was holding another girl in his arms.

You instead focused on what you had to do; International Relations.

Spain watched you as you stared at the buildings, maybe you didn't hear him. '[Name]….' He shouted again .You glared at him without an answer while you looked away. You will not give in..You will not give in.

XX

The rest of the days, you painfully ignored Spain. Who cares about international relations , who needs them anyway ? You didn't need to see Spain's beautiful smile anymore , or listen to his lovely voice. You scoffed to yourself as you angrily opened your favorite book nearly tearing the pages. The sudden hammering of the door got your attention.

You walked over slowly and opened it reluctantly . 'What..? ' You exclaimed annoyingly. Germany entered with heavy strides .

'[Name]..What's wrong with you two? Bickering like kids….You declared war on him , that was not the purpose of this visit , I paired you up with him because I trusted you had the maturity and capability to be responsible for Spain.' He started angrily while you rolled your eyes at him.

'Look here , Germany , this can't be a one sided agreement..He needs to help out too..' You said protesting. ' That's why he's here to sort out the difference..' said Germany while Spain reluctantly walked in hands in his pockets . ' Get out of my house..' You said shouting at him . 'Technically it's a hotel room and they belong to me..'said Spain grinning while you scoffed at him. ' I'm sorry , I'll make it up to you..please..[Name]….Give me one more chance..' He said pleading as he made his signature puppy dog eyes . You knew you were a goner , his eyes were what made you like him in the first place.

Your face instantly lightened up as you felt your cheeks heating up. You grinned like an idiot and nodded slowly . 'Yeah !' He exclaimed out loud as enveloped you into a big hug .You couldn't help but fall for him all over again.

XX

After this , Spain was true to his word , he took you everywhere , you barely had time to keep up with him . You learned so much about his culture and he found out even more stuff about you. He made you laugh endlessly one joke after the other. He was so full of sunshine .

You were both laughing together as he cracked another joke. It was wonderful for you but never knew you missed out on the little important things that slipped past your conversations since the day you met him. The way he would always listen attentively to whatever you said with a slight nod and a warm smile. Or the way his cheeks would slightly turn pink whenever you compliment him and the beauty of his country . Those were the things you had always missed out ever since you met him. Those were the things he would always do only to you.

The only thing you actually noticed before was the fact that he ignored you, but never stopped for a moment to think that maybe he was avoiding you because he couldn't face you .

You noticed that he would never look at you directly when talking to you , all you thought about was your insecurities , but you never actually saw the blush creep on to his face whenever he saw your beautiful [e/c] eyes.

Or the fact that you burst into tears when he refused to sing a song for you as soon as you got home . But the real reason was that he could never keep his tongue straight to sing to you without stuttering or sweating.

If only you noticed.

XX

You carried a bouquet of roses as you walked towards the arena where Spain's bull fight was taking place. You shyly walked towards the entrance to wish him luck . 'For me? ' He exclaimed delightedly as he reached out for the flowers . You pulled it back playfully . ' Not until you win..but here's one for looking good in red..' You said smiling as you threw him one rose.

He picked it up slowly as he smiled at you . You walked towards the stands and fought your way right through to the front.

Spain slowly fixed the single rose in his breast pocket as he watched you grinning so genuinely, sometimes he wondered how you could smile like that.

You watched Spain enter the arena majestically the red cloth waving behind him . His face broke into a wide grin when everyone started to cheer his name. You also started to cheer his name grinning like an idiot. Thank God there were so many people here .

Spain smiled slowly at you while the doors of the bull were opened. Spain concentrated hard with all his might he had to win .

The bull charged ferociously at him as he smirked and effortlessly dodged it . It had only started but you started to cheer like an idiot in front of him.

Nearing the end Spain had started to get tired, you were getting more anxious by the minute as you dug your hand to grab some more churros. It was empty , you quickly walked towards the food stands to get some more.

Spain miraculously dodged the bull horns raging towards him . His feet fell heavy as he trudged weakly away from the bull.

And within the blink of an eye , an unexpected turn of events took place as the bull charged towards Spain as it seared his leg. Giving into the pain , Spain fell to his knees in front of the bull as it stared mercilessly at him . Two men entered the arena cutting the match short as the matador had been injured . Spain had lost. The last thing he saw before he fell unconsciously to the ground was your empty seat.

You quickly turned around at the sound of the gasps and tears of the audience . That could only mean one thing ; Spain . Your heart felt heavy , as something stirred deep within your heart . Your hands trembled and your stomach churned as you ran quickly towards the arena .

Spain had lost.

You watched them carry Spain's joyless, lifeless body out of the arena . Your heart ached once more; your eyes betrayed you as the tears streamed lifelessly down your face.

Spain had lost.

XX

You sat outside his hospital room as the tears flowed endlessly down your face . Your [h/c] hair in a mess as you gazed once more at his door . You've been in the hospital for one whole day begging the doctors to see him , but Spain had requested that he would have no visitors.

Why would he say that?

You sobbed lightly clutching your chest , you were strong , you could bear anything in this world except seeing Spain hurt. Why on earth would they even have such a ridiculous event , for honor , for courage ,but those were meaningless if it is meant to see the pain upon a loved one.

Spain turned weakly to the side , realizing he had lost again . '[Name]..' He whispered slowly before drifting off to sleep.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Spain had avoided you ever since the incident .You tried to speak to him but all he would do was turn away.

The way Spain had treated you the past week had been a horrible experience for you. You cried bitterly everyday blaming yourself even though you had nothing to do with it.

Today was your last lifeless day in Spain.

You walked heavily past the streets of Spain at night past the cafés.

' I don't want to talk to you!' screamed a familiar voice as some familiar girls exited the café. They glared at you as you slowly entered the café. Tables were upturned and chairs were thrown all over the place. In the midst of it all , there was Spain.

The familiar whiff of alcohol entered your nose as you walked slowly towards him. ' Spain..' You said slowly as you held his shoulder gently.

Spain winced at the familiar contact , and at your voice.' Get out..' He said clenching his teeth together. ' Spain ..its me..[Name].' You said slowly as a lump formed in your throat.

'Just shut up and get out!' He shouted harshly at you while you backed away from him slowly as the tears streamed down your face for the first time in front of him.

Your tears brought him back to earth as he dropped the glass he held in shock , but it was too late . You were already gone.

XX

You wiped away your tears as you shoved the last thing into your suitcase . It's not like you were leaving forever but then why did it feel that way.

You instinctively turned towards the door as three gentle knocks were heard .'..[Name]..it's me…Antonio..' He said slowly. This was the first time he had used his real name for you.

You sniffed your nose as you shouted , 'I don't want to see you anymore , Spain.'

Spain sighed as he ruffled his hair and leaned his head against the door. 'Please..[Name]…I need to talk to you..I don't want to make you cry anymore..Just hear me out and I'll never bother you again.. ' He pleaded .

You reluctantly opened the door as he stood in the doorway. The bandage cast on his leg that you saw every day. The bruise on his left cheek stood out. Most importantly the crutches he held in his hand . You bit your lower lip trying to desperately hold back the tears that were stubbornly trying to fall. He limped forward with the help of his crutches. You stared into his eyes as you whimpered slowly as the tears threatened once again to fall.

Spain peered at your suitcase on the bed as he sighed slowly. What was he supposed to do?

You offered him a chair to sit down which he flatly refused.

'..[Name]..Don't feel sorry for me..This is nothing….this is nothing ' He said slowly smiling . 'If it's nothing why have you been avoiding me all these days? ' You said weakly . '[Name]…' He started but you cut him off again . ' And drinking..' You whispered barely audible. ' [Name]…'He said slowly .' Tell me why? ' You said slowly your voice cracking. He sighed as he dejectedly looked down.

'Talk to me…' You said slowly. ' I don't know ..' He said sighing slowly. ' I don't know why….maybe it's because it's you , [Name].' He said slowly as he limped towards you.

' I can't bear if you see me like this , weak and shameless..' He said slowly as he stared at the ground. ' I want you to see me as a strong country , a strong country who is indeed worthy of you..' He said slowly his voice cracking.

He let go of his crutches as he fell on to his knees in front of you. ' I wanted to win for you , like I always do just for you , Every time I lose anything in front of you , I can never forgive myself because I want to please you…I don't want to lose you [Name]…because I…I..L-love..You…[Name] ,' He said passionately.

You couldn't hold back your tears anymore as you burst crying in front of him. Spain stared at you in shock, what did he say that could make you cry so much?

He clung onto your legs as he desperately tried to make you stop crying . ' Its okay..[Name]..Don't cry..Forget what I said….Just please don't cry anymore…You don't have to return my feelings…We can still be friends right…right…we can be friends right….[Name]..Talk to me..I don't want you to leave me …We can be friends right..Please don't leave me.. 'He said frantically shaking you.

' Antonio….Its okay…...You didn't have to win anything for me..Because you are strong , you are the strongest country ever…Every time you hurt yourself you're hurting my heart as well…You don't have to please me because I already like you..' You said slowly caressing his hair as you drew your fingers through it as you held him to your stomach.

Spain stared at you in surprise as he smiled a toothy grin. ' When did you like me…When I have loved you forever….how..when…how could I have not noticed..but you… ' He said smiling.

You chuckled lightly as you kneeled down next to him.' I have loved you forever too ever since the day we met….but you were so mean to me when I asked you to sing but for them..' You said slowly to be silenced by his finger to your lips.

'Because that song is meant for you..it is one of my fantasies because I never thought that a girl like you would fall for me…singing to you makes me nervous..because of your….eyes..' He said slowly as he blushed lightly.

'Please continue the song …for me..please..' You said slowly . He sighed slowly as he grabbed one of his crutches and began to strum it like a guitar. You couldn't help but giggle. ' I have never revealed the end of this song to anybody because this is only for you.' He said seriously.

You nodded slowly , finally he was singing for you.

_**Oh please, I'm begging on my knees**_

_**One kiss before you go**_

_**But all you say is no no no no**_

_**Please, I'm begging on my knees**_

_**One kiss before you go**_

He sang passionately stuttering a little every time you look at him.

You lightly held his bruise cheek as you tilted his lips towards you. You kissed him passionately as you wrapped your arms around his neck as he held your waist .

'[Name]..Don't leave me..Don't go….please..' He whispered breathlessly against your lips gazing deep in to your eyes .

'I'm not anymore..I'm here for you..Spain..' You said slowly kissing the bruise on his cheek as he finally sighed in relief .


End file.
